Es una orden
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: A pesar de que todos creían que esa sentencia era la mejor para él, Chris Redfield desistió ante esa terrible idea. (#Nivanfield.)


**Se supone que iba a subir ésto ayer, pero por varias complicaciones NO SE PUDO :(, igual no ví inconveniente alguno en subir este fanfic que iba destinado al July 1st . Mi vida es un meme. **

**Ninguno de los personajes son de mi propiedad. Hago uso de ellos con tal de entretener, sin fines de lucro alguno. **

**uwu.**

No habían palabras que pudieran describir a la perfección el dolor que sentía.

Le parecía hasta gracioso.

Un día se levantó de su cama, tomó una ducha... se vistió con su característico uniforme militar y salió de su hogar esperanzado a volver.

Siempre pensó en el futuro.

Su futuro.

El futuro de los demás.

Y al día siguiente...

Era manco.

Quedó ciego.

Su cuerpo sufrió producto de un terrible virus que lo deformó, destrozó su biología y lo convirtió en una abominación que todavía tenía la fortuna de estar consciente.

¿Acaso eso sentían los demás?

Aquellos que mataban en las guerras.

No se quejaba. Estando en la sala del hospital de la base miraba curioso las sábanas manchadas con residuos verdes que provenían de su cuerpo.

Los bonitos azulejos con rastros de sangre desde la puerta hasta la cama.

No había ventanas.

Sólo un foco en el techo.

Casi todo era cubierto por plástico. Llegó a sentirse un prisionero.

Parecía el producto fallido de un experimento que salió mal.

Un engendro que la misma naturaleza había rechazado.

Escoria que perdió rastros de su humanidad.

Pero de entre la pus, sangre y fluidos fétidos que despedía ése cuerpo moribundo... estaba Piers Nivans.

Y Chris Redfield estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Debido a lo tóxico que podía ser Piers, se tenían que acercar con trajes especiales. Las fases posteriores a la dosis que él se había inyectado trajeron distintas complicaciones.

Y es que nadie quería transformarse en una B.O.W. si se llegara a infectar.

Algunos doctores, grandes cerebros, biólogos y gente con la que tenía contacto la B.S.A.A. decían que había que acabar con ése pobre hombre y aplicarle la eutanasia.

Pero Chris seguía negándose.

"¡Sólo está atrasando lo inevitable, señor Redfield!"

"¡Lo único que usted está haciendo es extender su dolor!"

"¡Por Dios! ¡Usted es un monstruo!"

"¡Si usted conoce el significado de PIEDAD, debería aplicarlo!"

La gente estaba disgustada con la decisión de Chris sobre la vida de su mejor hombre.

Varias dudas pasaron por la cabeza del capitán.

El señor se puso el traje especial contra residuos biológicos y fue a visitarlo. Era la única persona que lo hacía.

Piers entró en coma.

Su cuerpo tenía cambios bastante curiosos, como la aparición de algunas bolsas diminutas de carne, le salían "burbujas" dentro de la piel, algunas zonas de sus brazos parecían pequeños arcoíris por los múltiples colores que en ellos había.

Chris tomaba nota de todo.

Se atrevía a tomar fotografías... necesitaba ver el avance del que tantos le advirtieron.

Un día mientras Chris cambiaba las sábanas cubiertas de líquidos que las mancharon de color verde y ponía otras blancas, vió que a Piers le ocurría algo muy especial.

Algunas partes faltantes de piel, aquellas donde se notaba el tejido rojo, expuesto ya que su carne se pudrió, eran reemplazadas por otras nuevas. Era un proceso acelerado que sin duda hizo que él llamara a los doctores para saber de qué se trataba dicho cambio.

Volvieron a hacerle estudios.

Análisis de todo tipo.

Vieron que efectivamente Piers estaba desarrollando una habilidad de regeneración muy avanzada, pareciera que su cuerpo estaba compensando todo lo que perdió durante esos largos meses.

Ésto era como si se hubiera sacado la lotería.

La gente se equivocó. Chris en sus caras podía decirles lo mucho que estaban errados, lo mal que se sentirían al saber que iban a asesinar a alguien que todavía tenía una oportunidad.

Pero se reservaba el derecho.

Otras personas se animaron a tratar a Piers y cuando salían de la sala tenían bolsas rojas en manos. Decían que algunas partes del cuerpo de Piers expulsaban lo que él ya no necesitaba y se producía el cambio que Chris observó.

Entonces Redfield llegó a la conclusión de que el virus finalmente se había adaptado a Piers.

Todavía recordaba cómo lo vió flotar en ese basto océano.

Esas memorias lo atormentaban de noche.

"Es una orden"

Quizás el joven escuchó a su superior también cuando estaba en coma, pues el señor siempre repetía: "Sobrevive a ésto. Es una orden".

Al cabo de unas semanas el moribundo "mudó de piel", ya que a comparación de cómo se veía antes, se notaba más sano.

Pero no despertaba.

Fue un año... el más largo en la vida de Redfield.

El cuerpo de su mejor hombre mejoraba. No había rastro de lo que alguna vez fue ese triste primero de julio.

"La metamorfosis de Piers Nivans".

Fue entonces que abrió los ojos en el momento más inesperado. Eran dos perlas hermosas que tenían un iris gris.

—¿Es de noche todavía? —

Preguntó Piers.

Chris mordió sus labios ya que el foco estaba encendido.

—Sí... Piers... es de noche todavía —Lo abrazó teniendo el traje especial. —Está muy oscuro... es por eso... que sólo hay oscuridad...

—Capitán...

Vociferó.

—¿Estoy ciego... no es así?

No tenía lágrimas para llorar.

—¿Lo logramos? ¿Qué tan radiante es el sol ahí fuera? —

Chris seguía sin apartarse.

—Más de lo que puedas imaginarte...

—Estoy feliz, Capitán. Me siento feliz... ¿Es eso algo bueno?

Redfield no respondió.

—Me alegro también...

Pasaron los minutos.

—No puedo mover los dedos de éste brazo... ni siquiera puedo sentirlo... ¿Estoy...?

Chris pasaba su mano a esa zona a la que se refería Nivans.

—Manco y ciego...

—Calla, Piers.

Sólo quería abrazarlo.

—Cumplí su orden... estoy aquí por usted. ¿Fuí bueno en mi deber?

—Eres el mejor.

En aquel instante Piers tenía que volver a aprender muchas cosas.

No podía caminar ya que estaba muy débil para ello. Apenas se podía mantener de pie.

Ésto lo desesperaba mucho ya que se sentía inútil.

Pero con lágrimas lo intentaba por su capitán.

Eran estrictos sus alimentos. Perdió el gusto ya que sólo lo mantenían a base de sueros y medicamentos.

A veces vomitaba lo que le daban.

Él sabía cuál era su nombre, su ocupación. Tenía recuerdos de su vida. Ésto fue algo que alivió mucho al señor maduro pues temía que una de las secuelas del virus fuese la amnesia.

Recuperó la vista, al menos la de un ojo ya que quedó completamente ciego de otro.

—Ha cambiado —Acariciaba la barbilla rasposa de éste. —¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

—Verás... tienes un virus muy potente dentro de tu cuerpo. Lo más seguro es... que debas pasar mucho tiempo aquí... —

Esas eran noticias que Piers no clasificaba como buenas ni malas.

—Me harán estudios... y seguro podré ayudar a otros... ¿Así funciona, no? —Parecía haber escuchado antes esa historia.

—Serás el motivo de por qué mucha gente está viva... por segunda ocasión.

—Podré soportarlo... lo único que pido es que no me abandone —

—Haré todo lo posible por volverte a ver. Puede que no nos volvamos a encontras en días... quizás semanas o hasta meses, pero cuando lo hagamos voy a compensarlo —Prometió con su honor y palabra.

Piers esperaría contento el mañana en espera de su amado capitán.


End file.
